Rio 3 My Version
by TheMovieFan1
Summary: In a wonderful city in Brazil live 2 birds and their 3 kids. This story happens at the end of Rio 2. It's better than it sounds. Rating may change to M because there is fights and violent themes. Please review. No chapters up between July 13- July 19, 2014. New Chapter up ASAP on or before July 11. Enjoy. Everyone please have a safe and exciting summer vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, my name is TheMovieFan1.

This is my first story on FanFiction. Please be nice to me.

**** And yes I did see Rio and Rio 2 if you can tell by the title. And I loved both of the movies.** **

****So lets begin!***

**I don't own anything such as the characters, plot. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation.**

**Sorry, I'm new at writing FanFiction. Please feel free to offer suggestions to help me improve.**

**No negative comments please**

Intro- In a marvelous city in Brazil live two birds and their tribe. Their names

are Blu and Jewel. They have a set of triplets 2 girls and 1 boy). Their names are Carla (the oldest), Bia ( she's the middle child) and Taigo (the youngest child and the only boy).

****So lets begin!***

**Chapter 1- **

The next day after the party everyone was tired. So they went straight to bed at 6:00 in the morning. Taigo and Bia were the first ones to wake up. "Are you sure this is going to work Bia? What if he.." asked Taigo. " Relax Taigo. I'm 99.91% sure" replied Bia. Carla woke up to Taigo slamming into her "Ow watch where you are going birdbrain?" "Carla that's my line." Jewel was next to wake up " Blu, the kids are planning something can you please check out what they are doing?" Blu responded *snores* "Fine I'll do it then".

In the other room we find Taigo setting up fireworks. Carla bored out of her mind because she didn't bring her charger for her iPod. Bia figuring out how this plan would work to wake up their dad with some colorful fireworks. "Kids what are you doing?!" "Nothing mom."Carla, Bia and Taigo responded. (in the background) "OW. That hurt. KIDS WHAT DID YOU DO?" "Nothing dad!" (in the room with Jewel and the kids) "Honey, what did they do?" "Blu, they were going to rig up fireworks to wake you up." "Taigo, what did you do?" "Dad, it wasn't me… it was, Bia. She is on to you so run for your lives!" "Bia, whose fault was it? Don't tell a lie." "Dad, Taigo did everything he wanted to wake you up a horrible way." "That's it Bia, your grounded for 1 month." "But, dad" "No buts." "Ha ha you said butt." "Shut up Taigo!" Taigo sticks his tongue out at Carla. "You come back here birdbrain." She trips over the firework switch. Everyone freaks out. "I didn't do anything" " Dude its not even on so what are you going to do?" " Come back here birdbrain!" "NEVER! FREEDOM!" Taigo falls out of the tree "Ouch! MOM! DAD! Carla forced me out of the tree! Ground her not Bia she is my idol. I love her! Please rethink Bia being grounded. It's Carla she is on to me she said" "I don't like you Taigo. I only love my sister Bia" Bia jumps in and yells at Carla "Carla! He is your little brother. You are supposed love him, not dislike him." "Bia, it's none of your business. Get out of my wa…" "Carla! Get back here!" "What! MOM!" "Carla, why do you dislike your brother?" "Because...well..I….uh…you see" "THATS IT! Carla now you're grounded. Bia your ungrounded go have fun with your brother." "Come on Bia let's go have fun with some fireworks. It's going to be so fun!" Bia is nervous but then realizes that she trusts her little brother in this firework adventure without Carla. When Bia and Taigo left. "Carla! Why do you dislike your brother he is the only brother you have?" " Dad you always say that. Mom does he always say that?" "No." replied Jewel " Carla you know you will always have a brother. Why don't you love him like your sister does?" " Because he always makes me trip over my ear buds." "He's adventurous and interested in various things. Go apologize to Taigo right now and I may rethink the punishment."replied Blu "So I'm still being punished?" asked Carla with puppy dog eyes. "Yes." replied Blu. "DAD!"

"No but apologize to your brother right now!" "Okay. I'll apologize." Outside you see Bia and Taigo playing with fireworks. "Taigo where did you get these matches and fireworks?" " I don't know. I found them after that incident with the bad guys yesterday. I guess a few were left behind." " Makes sense." "Bia, lets do this thing!" "Bia, Taigo can I help?" Carla asked "NO!" Bia and Taigo responded "Why?"asked Carla "Because you don't treat your little brother with respect. We have to protect him because he is our little brother forever."

Later that day, Bia, Carla and Taigo arrive in the tree house. "Mom. Dad. Are you here? Hello." " Carla they're not here." replied Bia "Hey Carla where's your iPod? I need it to look up a picture for Luiz." asked Taigo "Sorry. The battery's dead until we get back to Rio." "Hey birds how's it going?" "It's going good. You?" asked Carla "It's been going good. Do you know where your parents are? The last time I saw them was at the party last night."

**Do you have any idea's? **

**If so please comment. I'll be off tomorrow because I have an English test tomorrow, Unified Theater until 8pm, a Math test Tuesday and a huge unit test in Math on Friday. Sorry again for my vocabulary. **

**Heads up I only will write a chapter only on Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. Also I will try and write on my days off. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello welcome to Chapter 2 of my story I don't own the characters, etc. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animations*** ****Enjoy***

**Romance is coming later in Chapter 4.**

**A little B/J coming soon**

Chapter 2-

"So you don't know where you're parents are?" asked Luiz. "No. The last time we saw them was when we were playing with fireworks this morning." replied Tiago. "After I got grounded for disliking Tiago I think I heard them leaving. Why are you looking for them?" asked Carla. "Because I'm going to ask why do they always leave without me." responded Luiz.

"Maybe the reason why they leave you is because you can't fly. That's a fact not an opinion." Bia said to Luiz. "Oh. Do they not like me?" asked Luiz. "Not at all. They are your friends and will always be friends with you." replied Tiago " So. What does that mean?" questioned Luiz

"Don't know. Don't care." Carla rudely responded. "So…. you don't care about me. How sad. I'm running away!" yelled Luiz. After Luiz ran away from Bia, Carla and Tiago, their parents returned with lots of food.

"Kids breakfast! Come and eat."Blu said. "At three in the afternoon? Technically this is considered lunch." replied Bia " Why do you always say random things at random times?" asked Carla. "Because I like to." Bia responded to Carla's question "Carla go long!" Tiago shouted. "I'm not going long Tiago." Carla said. "Okay." Tiago said sadly.

. "I thought you….. nevermind. Mom. do you want us to eat at three in the afternoon?" asked Bia."Well since we all went to bed at 6 in the morning we decided to have this meal around 3:00." Blu told Bia, Carla and Tiago. He places the food on the tree stump outside.

"Dad, whats this?" asked Tiago. "I don't know I just found it here in the Amazon." Blu explained to his son. "But are you sure this is safe to eat?" asked Bia. "I have no idea. So let's eat!" Blu said. "Guys did Luiz ever come to visit us? Please don't tell a lie." Jewel questioned, " Yes he did come while you two were out looking for food and he said he is running back to Rio." Carla told her parents.

"So he is running away correct?" asked Blu. "Correct dad." Bia added. "So what will happen when he gets back to Rio?" Tiago asked sheepishly. " Son, he does different things everytime he goes back to Rio."replied Blu. "Why does he do different things?" asked Tiago

"Well son he gets bored living on his own."Blu told his son. "Then dad why is it that every time we go there he doesn't notice us?" questioned Carla. "I have no idea. But he might." Blu responded.

"DADDDDD! I'm bored." said Tiago. " Yeah, we're bored too." Bia and Carla added. "What should we do guys?" Blu asked. " Can we have another party? With us pushing you two to dance in each others wings?" asked Tiago sweetly. "Well Nico and Pedro are probably really tired from the party last night. Can this wait till tomorrow night?" asked Jewel. "Nope." Carla, Bia and Tiago said.

"Tomorrow. Kids its late. Please go to bed." Jewel told her kids. "At 5:30 in the afternoon? Isn't that a little early?" asked Bia. "Kids, please go to bed now." Blu said. After that they go to bed. "Hay Bia." Tiago whispered. "What?" Bia whispered. "Do you want to play with some fireworks now?" He asked. "What do you think?" Bia asked. They snuck by a sleeping Carla and tried not to wake her up. But, it did not work. "Bia? Tiago? What are you doing?" Carla asked quietly. "Going to play with some fireworks. Want to join us?" asked Tiago. "Let's do it." Carla responded.

When they got outside, they decided to set up the fireworks right outside their tree house (they are still in the Amazon). "Are you sure this is going to work? Last time you said this is going to work is before you got grounded." Tiago said. "I'm 99.99% sure that this time it's going to work when mom and dad wake up tomorrow morning." Bia told Tiago and Carla. "Shh. Someone is coming." Carla said. "Nico I'm telling you that we should have another party tonight." Pedro said to Nico. "Well I'm telling you we should have it tomorrow. Reminder there were kids at this party." Nico said before flying into the trigger that set off the fireworks. The fireworks go off.

"Hon. Is it morning?" asked Blu. "It's probably just another party Nico and Pedro are throwing." Jewel explained tiredly. Outside we start to see the fireworks go off. "Amazing! Ah, I just love the beautiful color of fireworks." Carla said happily.

**That's it for chapter 2. **

**Does anyone have any idea's for Chapter 3?**

**Please be free to PM me or write a comment. If I see your idea you'll be credited.**

**I'll try and improve my writing each chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3:The Prank War

****This is Chapter 3 of my story. Reminder I don't own the Characters, etc. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animations.**

******(Edit as of 5/11/14).**

**Next Chapter will be a romantic chapter between Blu/Jewel. YAY!**

**I don't Red Bull. Red Bull belongs to it's rightful owners. **

**Sorry that there is no Roberto, Eduardo or Mimi yet they will be coming in Chapter 5. Along with Nigel and Gabi in Chapter 6. **

**Thanks so much** '_**lloyd garmadon snake king' **_**for the idea of the prank wars.**

****Enjoy****

Chapter 3-

The next day after the fireworks show Tiago and Bia were planning to pull a prank on Carla this time around. She was also planning a prank too. What she didn't know was that she was the one being pranked.

"Mom? When are we going back to Rio? I need to charge my iPod." Carla asked. "In a few hours. I just need to wake up your father from his peaceful slumber." explained Jewel. "DAD! WAKE UP!" Tiago yelled. "Tiago I have an idea. Once we get back to Rio we have to start a prank war!" Carla said excitedly. "Bia. What are you doing?" asked Tiago. "Well I'm trying to find something to read. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Bia. "Nope." explained Carla.

Just then their dad comes in. "Look who's up later then ever." Tiago said. "When are we going back to Rio?" asked Carla. "Carla, mom said "in a few hours' just sit back and wait." Bia said.

A few hours later, they were on their way back to Rio. A few hours into the flight it begins to get dark. "Dad?" asked Bia and Tiago. "Yeah." Blu responded. "Can we sleep on your back?" asked Tiago and Bia. "Yes you may." Blu said. Bia and Tiago fly onto their dad's back while Carla fly's onto her mother's back. Then they fall asleep at the same time.

In the dawn of morning the kids were still asleep. While Nico (Pedro was still drinking his Red Bull) was carrying a sleeping Rafael. Four hours later Bia was the first one of her siblings to wake up from her peaceful slumber. "Morning mom and dad." Bia said tiredly. "Morning, sweety." Blu said. "Did you have a nice slumber?" asked Jewel. "Yes. It was so peaceful. Why are Carla and Tiago still asleep?" asked Bia. "They kept waking up every hour on the hour talking in their sleep. So right now they have not talked for 2 hours." Blu responded to Bia's question.

Little did they know that a prank war was on Carla and Tiago's way.

The next day Blu was making Chocolate Chip pancakes for Breakfast. No one knew that Bia and Tiago rigged a pulley system on the door of their uncles (Rafael ) door to make melted cheese fall on him.

** LET THE WAR BEGIN**

"The teams are…" Blu said. "Bia and Tiago. Team 1. Carla and Elenore. Team 2. Nico and Pedro team 3. Rafael and Eva team 4. And Jewel and I are the judges. SO let the games begin." Blu said. (the reason why they are judges is because they are tired from watching Bia, Tiago and Carla.) "First Round 1 will be Bia and Tiago vs. Carla and Elenore. Round one begins now!" Jewel said. "Bia you go left I go right. That will teach them a lesson for putting red human make-up on me. Bia you'll need this." Tiago responds. Then he throws a small bucket of paint.

"Elenore. They are planning a huge prank and I know it." Carla said with a smirk on her face. "What are you thinking?" asked Eleanor. "Oh. You don't want to know." Carla said. What she was thinking was that while they are asleep they are going to tie strings around Bia and Tiago(kinda like a three legged race but with their talons).

"When are these games going to end? I need to feed my children?" asked Eleanore's mother. "Well. It depends how long the round would last. The game is over when one of the team's win after the championship is over." explained Nico.

The next day. "Bia." Tiago whispered. "What?" Bia asked. "Lets." Tiago started. "AHHHHH!" Carla and Eleanor screamed. "What what was that?" asked Tiago. "It was Carla and Elenore. They got pranked before we did." Bia said. "That's why you always set up during the night time when they are asleep." Tiago said. Just than Carla fly's in and says. "You birdbrains. Look what you did to all my beautiful feathers. You'll repay for this!" Carla yelled. "Hey I like this new color. Thanks Bia and Tiago." Eleanor said happily.

"Round 1 goes to Tiago and Bia! Next round will determine the winner that will face off with Bia and Tiago. Now round 2 is Nico and Pedro vs. Rafael and Eva.

"Pedro did we sign up for this?" asked Nico."No. Are you okay?" Pedro asked. "Pedro what will our prank be?" asked Nico. "I have no idea. Nico are you alright? You look kinda sick." asked Pedro. "Yeah. I'm alright. I just had a bad night thats all." Nico responded. " I have an idea about how to prank heres the plan" Pedro said.

"Why do we have to verse Nico and Pedro? They are our close friends." Rafael thought out loud. "Hon, their prank might be better than ours. So stop looking at yourself in the reflection of the water and lets get this prank war on." Eva said.

"It's neck and neck and the winner in Nico and Pedro. That alarm prank is a classic." Blu said. "And now the moment you've been waiting for is the championships of the prank wars." Jewel said.

"Bia this is it." Tiago said excitedly. "I know. It's gonna be a blast if we win this. Reminder Nico and Pedro know all the tricks. But great minds think alike." Bia said.

"Why do we have no Red Bull?" Pedro asked. (Okay, I don't know why birds would drink Red Bull but it's the first thing that came into my mind) "I don't know maybe you drank it all last night." Nico said.

A few minutes later we see Bia and Tiago were planning the prank of all pranks. Which was glue a bucket of Ketchup to the top of their door on their tree. Once one of them opens the door there will be Ketchup everywhere.

Nico and Pedro's prank was to rig up a firework display and make Tiago go in there to see them. What he did not know was that they were just going to dump dysected worms on him.

***.

"Bia. I know their plan." Tiago's said. "Who's plan? Do you mean Nico and Pedro's?" asked Bia. "Yes. It's Nico and Pedro's plan." Tiago said. "So what's their plan?" asked Bia. "Something to do with dysected worms. Carla told me." Tiago said.

"Two hours into this prank war. And it's so close." Blu said. "Even though it's 1 o'clock in the morning this war is not going to stop." Jewel said before falling fast asleep on Blu. "Now we only have one judge left. Because my beautiful wife (mate) is fast asleep." Blu said quietly.

"Bia. This prank is going tobe classic." Tiago said excitedly. "Come on birdbrain lets get this prank on." Bia said happily. Just then Carla comes in and asks. "Can I help?" she asked. "You have to ask dad because he is one of the judges." Bia said.

5 minutes later Carla goes to her dad. "Dad. Can I please help Bia and Tiago with their prank?" Carla asked. "You can be the other judge while your mother is sleeping." Blu said. "I would love to be the other judge. Thanks dad." Carla said happily.

"AHH!" Nico screamed (like a little girl). "What is…. woah. You look…" Pedro began to laugh. "Don't laugh Pedro." Nico told him. To late Pedro was laughing so hard he started crying. "Dude. You should have flown out the window or have used the other door." Pedro said with a smile.

"And the winners are…Group….1 Bia and Tiago. Congratulations you two." Blu said. "Bia. We won!" Tiago said happily. "Congrats bro and sis you deserve this win." Carla said with a smile.

At 9 pm Bia, Carla and Tiago were fast asleep, along with their parents (we never know what they do at night. It's your imagination.)

The next day. Tiago was the first to wake up. Where he woke up was in a pile of pancake mix. Guess who put him in there. "Carla. What did you do?" asked Tiago.

"Well I wanted to make pancakes….and I uh….you see." Carla said. "She put you in there for you can make a fool out of yourself." Bia said. Tiago eyes Bia's pencil in her talons and grabbed it. "Come back here you birdbrain." Bia yelled.

"NEVER! FREEDOM!" Tiago shouted.

**That's it of Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again to **(_**lloyd garmadon snake king-Maybe you should add a chapter where The kids cause blu to unnoticed sleep and up pranking jewel which causes a war of pranks also can my character vein this story for the suggestion of the prank war.)**_

**Does anyone have an idea for what Chapter 4 should be about. Please PM me your idea's.**

**I try to improve my writing each chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4:Part 1

*****Welcome to Chapter 4 of my story. I don't own the characters, etc. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animations*****

**Like in Chapter 3 I don't own Red Bull it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

**Thanks 'RIO2lover100' for this stories idea.**

**This is Part 1 of 2**

Chapter 4-

The day after the prank war everyone was still waking up. "That was awesome. Let's do it again!" Tiago shouted from the Kitchen . "Yeah. Mom can we do it again?" Carla asked. "Soon now go back to bed." Jewel said tiredly. "What does soon mean?" Tiago asked while he was kicking blueberries around the counter. " Actually it means maybe." Bia explained before going back to reading her book.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! It's 12 in the afternoon. Hello are you ever here?" asked Tiago. "Hey there little birds. A few minutes ago your parents asked us "could you babysit the kids? We want to have a day to ourselves.". Your mother told me to tell Bia that she is in charge while Nico and I go get some Red Bull." replied Pedro. " What's up with you and Red Bull?" asked Tiago. " It makes me happy. So when ever I have a chance I will drink some." Pedro explained.

A few hours later. "Uncle Pedro we're hungry." said Bia, Tiago, Carla. "So. What are you going to do. I can't cook." Pedro said. "Dad always makes us food when we're hungry." Bia told Pedro. "Make your own food. I'm drinking my 10 packs of Red Bull." Pedro said before finishing up his drink.

When Bia, Tiago and Carla get into the kitchen they begin to look for food. "Does anyone want Pumpkin Pie?" Tiago asked. "No." Bia and Carla said. "What is in this kitchen any way?" Bia asked before going back into the cabinet (they are in Tulio and Linda's cottage in Rio) (Linda and Tulio are in the story but they are behind the scenes) looking for food. "Olives?" asked Carla. "No. That's not dinner thats a snack." Bia said.

A few hours later. "Bia. Did you find anything?" Tiago asked. "No." Bia said glumly. "Uncle Pedro!" Carla shouted. "I'm not making you dinner." Pedro said before going to his second pack of Red Bull. "Bia, Carla! Look what I found." Tiago said happily. "Little bro what did you find?" Carla asked. "Stop calling my little bro. Okay look, when I was in the kitchen looking for food it came to me."Tiago said. "What came to you?" Carla asked before going back to the cookie jar. "What I found was… this amazing food." Tiago said excitedly. "Breadsticks?" asked Bia. "Yes. They are so good frozen." Tiago said before going back to eating the frozen breadsticks. "Tiago you're supposed to cook them before you eat them." Carla said. "That I did not know." Tiago said before going back to the oven to cook the frozen breadsticks.

"Ask me again. Why aren't you making us dinner uncle Pedro and Nico? We are hungry." Bia said before passing out on the couch. "I'm still drinking my 3rd pack of Red Bull. Nico cook the food for me." Pedro said before going to Fernando's bedroom to finish drinking his Red Bull in privacy.( yes Pedro is a Red Bull addict in my story) "Sorry, about that baby birds. I'll try and cook some food what do you want?" Nico asked. "ANYTHING!" Bia, Tiago and Carla pleaded.

In Fernando's room. "Ah. This is the life. Me alone drinking my Red Bull in privacy. How could this get worse?" Pedro asked before knocking out then Bia, Nico, Carla and Tiago come flying in to the room. "Pedro. Wake up." Nico whispered. "Carla's got this." Tiago said before he and Bia covered up their ear's. "UNCLE PEDRO WAKE UP!" Carla screamed in Pedro's ear. "What I'm up. Wheres the fire?" Pedro asked. "There is no fire. The kids are just getting ready for the marathon of their favorite show." Nico explained.

In the living room of Tulio and Linda's cottage. The kids were watching TV. "Next." Tiago said. "What channel do you want?" Carla questioned. "Yeah. We flipped through every single channel on this TV." Bia said. "Wheres your mom and dad baby birds?" Nico asked. "Don't know." Carla responded. "Last night they told us that they will be gone for a few day's for they can have some alone time." Bia explained.

"Hey, our program is back on." Tiago said excitedly. "Dude that's just a commercial for toothpaste." Carla said. "What are you going to do with a gallon of toothpaste?" Bia asked before going back to sleep. "I'm going to save it for dad." Tiago said.

Just then Pedro comes running in and says. "Nico! I'm out of Red Bull. Can you please buy some more from me?" Pedro asked. "How can you be done all ten packs? Why don't you get some yourself?" Nico asked. "I got banned from the store." Pedro replied. "Why did you get banned?" questioned Tiago and Carla. "I got too much Red Bull in one day. They just told me I'm banned for 3 years." Pedro said. "Aw. How sad." Carla said.

Tiago notices that his favorite tv show was on. (his favorite tv show is the comercials). "Tiago." Carla said. "What." Tiago responded. "Are you done with your dinner? I want to eat the rest of it." Carla asked. "Carla. Why do you want to eat his leftovers?" Bia asked. "I wanted to know if he was finished with his fries." Carla said. "Well I'm not done my fries." Tiago yelled but then whispered to Bia. "Bia. Do you want to share my fries with me?" Tiago asked. "I would love to Tiago." Bia responded. "How come she gets to eat your fries?" Carla asked. "She did not ask. I did." Tiago said.

When they were finished their dinner. "Ok baby birds time for bed." Nico said. "But we're not tried." Tiago said. "Your parents told me that after dinner you have to go straight to bed." Nico explained. "We're going!" Bia shouted. When they arrived into the living room (they are not allowed to leave the cottage without parents). "Uncle Nico can you sing to us?" Tiago asked pleadingly. "In the morning." Nico said before passing out on the floor of the living room.

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews. Sorry for the late update.**

**I will be off in a few weeks due to finals. But the my final day of exams 2 or more new chapters would be up.**

**Please PM or review.**

**Thanks again to (Rio2lover100- **Ch 4 should be a romantic evening for Blu and Jewel while Nico and Pedro babysit their kids ) **for this Chapters idea**

**Reminder this is Part 1 of 2.**


	5. Chapter 4:Part 2

*****Welcome to Chapter 4 part 2 of my story. I don't own the characters, etc. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animations*****

**Like in Chapter the past chapters don't own Red Bull it belongs to it's rightful owners. Okay so Chapter 5 will be about what Blu and Jewel did on their own time. But it will be back in the Amazon. There will be one more Chapter before Chapter 5.**

Chapter 4 Part 2-

The next day. "Lets do it again." Tiago said. "We're not launching you from the cannon again." Bia said before going back to her book. "Pretty please?" Tiago pleaded. "Do whatever you want to. But if something happens don't come crying to me." Bia said before putting her book away. "If he crys. I'll get it on film and show everyone what a big crybaby you are." Carla stated. "I'm not a crybaby!" Tiago shouted.

Just then Nico wakes up from his peaceful slumber. "Baby birds. Where is your uncle Pedro?" Nico asked. "Last I checked he was flying to Miami to get some more Red Bull." Tiago said before going back into the cabinet full of mayonnaise.(Okay I don't know the reason why he would go into a cabinet full of mayonnaise. But it was the first thing that came to my mind.) "Do you know when?"Nico asked. "Okay we don't know when he left but it was around midnight." Carla said before going back to her iPod.

10 minutes later Tiago sees Pedro coming back from Miami with over 50 packs of Red Bull. (He went to every store). "Where have you been?" Nico asked. "I told you that I was getting more Red Bull." Pedro said before opening his first pack of Red Bull. "Will you guy's get a room I'm trying to watch my movie." Tiago said before gluing his eyes to the TV screen. "What movie are you watching anyway?" Bia asked. "I have no idea but it's a good movie." Tiago said.

Later that night. "Nico!" Pedro shouted from the kitchen sink. "What do you want tub-of-chicken." Nico said before passing out cold on the floor. "I want you to… Nico? Are you alright?" Pedro asked. He hears no response. "Nico are you alright?" Pedro asked again. "Okay. Now I'm scared." Pedro said. "Don't step on the…." Tiago said. Pedro allofasudden was all covered in cooking oil. "Nevermind. Tiago where did Carla go?" Bia asked. "Don't know. And I don't care. She is probably eating the leftover nachos from December 2012." Tiago said before going back to the sink to cool off. ( The reason why he is cooling off in the sink is because Carla is eating the leftovers in the bathroom) Also it's hotter here above 80 degrees Fahrenheit and in Rio its 75 degrees Fahrenheit.) "Bia!" Tiago shouted. "What do you want sink boy?" Bia responded rudely. "I want some ice cream! Can you get me some?" Tiago asked. "No. Get off your butt and get some yourself." Bia shouted. "Jerk." Tiago said under his breath. "What did you just call me?" Bia asked. "I called you a jerk." Tiago said. "That's it!" Bia shouted before throwing the first punch which lead to a fight with Tiago.

*****Sorry this chapter is so short. I had to study for Finals. But since today is my first day of Summer Vacation I will try and update frequently. Thanks for all of the views. Also please review. If you want your character to be apart of this story please PM or review with your Characters Name. Sorry again for my vocabulary and please let me know if I spelled anything wrong. **** **


End file.
